Grand Theft Auto New Jack City
by Darket
Summary: (Story is now discontinued) Mitch El burro was with the Diablos when he was arrested. The police took him to San Andreas but he wound up in New jack City. GTA Fans who like action will love this fic
1. Welcome to New Jack City

Grand Theft Auto  
  
New Jack City  
  
Liberty City, 2002...  
  
Mitch ran through the alley and a cop opened fire on him. He hid behind a dumpster and a car drove towards him. The cop was shot in the head and Spike got in. The Diablo gangster stepped his foot on the gas and they drove down the road. "Boss, they're onto us!" the gangster yelled. "SHUT UP! Just get us to the tunnel in Shore side Vale. Its our best bet!" Mitch yelled. The drove down Newport and were near the lift bridge. The gangster called for backup to meet them at the lift bridge. Mitch saw a Diablo car drive in and he got out. He climbed the ladder up to the lift bridge and the cops stormed in. "We have you surrounded! Keep your hands up!!!" the cop yelled. Mitch had been beat and he got down. One of his men betrayed him and they took him to the police station. "This is Liberty City headline news. As of now, the Diablo gangster Mitch El burro has been taken into custody. The sheriff has made a final decision to move this criminal to the San Andreas jail where he was wanted for smuggling of immigrants and cocaine." The reporter said. A gang lord on the roof watched them carry him off.  
  
"Follow him! Get to the airport." The gang lord said. Mitch was in the back seat of a cop car and the FBI was following him. A motorcycle zoomed past him and the driver looked at Mitch. They arrived at the airport and a private helicopter was waiting. "Hello, welcome to Francis International Airport. Have you pre booked a flight?" the woman asked. "Yeah..." the gangster aid as he looked around. The screen in the back showed a flight path to the helicopter Mitch was on. He didn't want him to reach San Andreas and a he chose the 3rd stop point for the chopper. "New Jack City..." the gangster said. The woman typed into the computer and his friend in the back passed him a passport they made. The gangster gave her the passport and he got onto a plane. Agent Walker saw him and knew what was up. "Shit!" Agent Walker said. He saw the gangster get onto a plane and his flight to San Andreas was delayed. The next thing on his mind was to get to New Jack City. "Agent Walker, FBI. Where was that man going?" Agent Walker asked. "New Jack City... Have you booked a flight there?" the woman asked.  
  
Mitch got onto the chopper and it took off. A plane began to move ahead of them and Mitch held his head down. Agent Walker ran out of the back of the airport and a cop had his pistol next to him. He stole the pistol and took the cops keys. "FBI use, don't ask!" Agent Walker yelled. He got into a baggage car and drove towards the plane. The plane took off and Agent Walker stopped. He looked back at the airport and the Cartel walked into the airport. They got past the metal detectors and blasted at security guards. "This is our city you Fuck heads!" the cartel member yelled. Agent Walker saw them get out into the runway and started blasting planes. "El burro is a dead man!" the cartel yelled. They took out a plane and Agent Walker got off of the baggage car and ran. A missile shot towards him and it blew up the car. The cartel member walked towards him and Agent Walker blew his head off. He held his magnum and ran towards the end of the runway. There was a Cessna plane there and he started it up. The cartel fired a missile at him and it missed. He went over the edge of the runway and took off. The airport had been destroyed and Liberty City was overtaken.  
  
2 Days later, New Jack City...  
  
"Were running low... Get El burro ready, were going to keep him inside of the police station while we refuel." The cop said. They flew near the police station and gave them the word they were coming. A car drove by the station and parked. The head of a S.A.M. Launcher poked out and the chopper flew over. The man operating the gun locked onto the helicopter and the men on the chopper were cuffing Mitch. "I have to shit! Let me go before we land. I want to get this crap out before some guy puts his dick up my ass!" Mitch yelled. They threw him into the bathroom and the pilot's radar started acting up. "Were being targeted!!!" the pilot yelled. "Die mother fucker!" the gangster yelled. He fired at the chopper and hit the cockpit. The chopper started to go down and flames shot out of it. A cop was sent back and the bathroom door opened. Fire shot through and Mitch saw the side of the chopper fly open. They were nearing the ground and Mitch saw a swimming pool. They were away from the police station and Mitch jumped into the pool. The helicopter hit a mall nearby and he swung his arms under his legs.  
  
There was a pipe sticking out and Mitch broke the chain on the handcuffs. He hopped the fence and found a clothes shop. It was already abandoned and he hid inside it. The sirens blazed through the night and Mitch got off the remaining part of the cuffs. Morning came and he got onto the roof. There was a missing piece of the mall and he sighed. "That was a close one... I just need to get some work." Mitch said. He got clean clothes and hotwired a Stinger that was next door. New Jack City was built near Lake Michigan. It was fairly large and had been separated between the main land and a Peninsula nearby. Mitch got to a phone and called Liberty City. Jeff was under a desk in his office. It looked over Harwood and he answered the phone as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff, it's Mitch." Mitch replied.  
  
"Oh my god!! Mitch I thought you would have been on Death Row by now!" Jeff said.  
  
"I've got some trouble..." Mitch said before he was interrupted.  
  
"Mitch, you've got to help me! The cartel, they've overrun the city and it's a nightmare here!!! Worst than that, they've taken the tunnel and the airport, now the military wont help!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"You're shitting me, right?"  
Jeff held the phone up to the window and Mitch heard gunshots. "Ok... You try and find me some work and I'll get a cell phone to contact you." Mitch said. He hung up and got into his Stinger. He drove downtown and saw a gang of thugs. One had a cell phone on him and he drove into them. They splattered across the road and one got up. He fired at him and another gang ran in. They blew the thugs head off with a shotgun and Mitch grabbed a 9mm that the thug was holding. He took the cell phone and pointed the gun at the thugs. "Yo' man, you must be the hit man we hired! We want peace!" Shannon said. "Good, then you wouldn't mind helping me out. I was on the chopper and then my ass got shot down." Mitch said. Shannon patted him on the back and a Jeep pulled up. The thugs got in and Shannon looked at Mitch. "Hey, if you want work, the Talons wouldn't mind having you around. Meet us at the pizza parlor in the Hampton district at midnight and we might have some work for you." Shannon said. "I'll keep that in mind." Mitch said. He got into the Stinger and the jeep drove off. The Talons ran parts from uptown and were a fierce gang. Mitch drove around town to get to know the place. He drove past a few cop cars and tried to not become suspicious.  
  
There was a sign up next to a street pole. It was a cop poster and they needed help. Mitch went back to the clothes store and put all of his collected guns in safe places. He turned the place into a safe house so nobody could get in. "Ok, my first day in New Jack City and I already hate the place." Mitch said. He saw that the power was still running inside of the place and the electric company hadn't turned it off. There was a radio, so he plugged it in and sat back...  
  
(Fuzz, advertisement music)  
  
kid- "Dad, my Ice cream cone broke!"  
  
Dad- "Gosh, I'm broke... Wait!"  
  
Chorus- "Duck it!"  
  
Kid- "Wow, my ice cream cone is fixed!"  
  
Dad- "Thank duct tape!"  
  
Narrator- "Yes, Duct tape can fix just anything! Something broke? Duck it!"  
  
(Popping tire sound)  
  
Woman- "My tire is flat!!! I'll be late for work!"  
  
Chorus- "Duck it!"  
  
Woman- "I can drive... Thanks duct tape!"  
  
(Gunshots) Thug- "Damn! I'm bleeding!!! I think I'm going to die."  
  
Gangster- "Not yet, try this!!!"  
  
Chorus- "Duck it!"  
  
Thug- "Wow, I stopped bleeding..."  
  
(Gunshots to the head)  
  
Gangster- "I cant fix that!"  
  
Cop & Gangster- "HA-HA-HA!!!"  
  
Narrator- "Duct tape comes in four flavors!"  
  
Warning- "(Really fast) Duct tape is not edible and it should not be eaten. It is highly poisonous..."  
  
Chorus- "Remember, if you cant duck it- FUCK IT!"  
  
........................  
  
11:30 PM...  
  
Mitch got up and got into his Stinger. Not many cops were out, but the gangs were. He drove down to the Hampton area and a Banshee swerved out of the alley behind him. "Hey, that's the guy who killed Jay!!! Get him!" the thug yelled. 2 more banshees came out from the alley ad Mitch hit the gas. He drove as fast as he could down the road and the Banshees caught up. A bullet hit the back of the car and Mitch went around a car. "You're going to die!!!" the thug yelled as he fired more shots. He went into the opposite lane and tried to avoid the cars coming at him. The thugs didn't pull in and Mitch went onto the sidewalk. "MOVE!" Mitch yelled as he honked the horn. People ran into the road and the thugs made a turn into his lane. One Banshee hit a cop car and the caused a pile up. Mitch hit a few people and pointed his Magnum at the banshee's to his right. He fired and hit the engine to a car. The car began to produce fire and the last Banshee went into the opposite lane. Mitch turned off into the lane to avoid a streetlight and the flaming Banshee hit a hospital. "You want to fuck around with me? Do you know who I am?" Mitch yelled. The thug didn't stop and Mitch was on a straightaway. There were no turn offs for at least another 60 yards. A diesel truck pulled through and Mitch had only two ways to go.  
  
It was either stop and fight the cops and thugs, or try and get under the truck. There was an opening just tall enough for a Stinger or Banshee to get under. He hit top speed and went under the safe spot. A piece of the trailer on the truck cut his door and shot sparks everywhere. The thug saw the truck move and he tried to get under. A piece of the trailer slid up the hood and decapitated the thug. It cut the gas line and triggered an explosion. Mitch found the Hampton district and the cops turned away. He went in and two Talons were smoking a joint on a doorstep. There was a trashcan fire on the sidewalks and saw the pizza parlor. Shannon saw Mitch and welcomed him to the neighborhood. "Surprised you could drop by!" Shannon said. He let Mitch into the apartment building and he met Leonard. "I'm the boss here. I heard that you took out some thugs... You're not a Talon yet, but there is work for you." Leonard said. Mitch sat in a chair and listened in on his mission. "Ok buddy, if you want to work for us, you need to do something for us. There's an old friend of mine that just shipped into town a few days ago. He's doing a drug deal across town... Go there, and take this chainsaw. If the customers screw around, kill them!" Leonard said. Mitch nodded and Leonard held up 2000 Dollars if he did the job. Shannon grabbed a shotgun and got into the car. "I'll be you're gunning man." Shannon said. They drove through town and Shannon made him pull into a pay and spray. "Mitch El burro, you're new here. Since you need help, we'll spray you for free." The man said. They fixed up the car in just a few minutes and Mitch pulled out. Shannon saw the car wreck Mitch caused and they had to go around. "Hey Shannon, who runs this town?" Mitch asked.  
  
"The talons run the northern Hampton district. The cops don't like going into there and those thugs that you ran into are the 19th street gang. They run the western most part of the town. Were still trying to settle this turf war. The Cartel owns the west peninsula and they are the most vicious. Zaibatsu Corporation runs almost everything. Since they lost their turf in a city a couple hundred miles south, they use business to take over. I also heard about the Cartel..." Shannon said before Mitch interrupted him. "I know... You can shut up now. I just want to find that faggot who shot down the helicopter and kill him. Then I'm getting the Diablo together and taking back Liberty City." Mitch said. They were near the area where the drug deal was going on. Ben was dealing with some of the 19th street gang and he was waving his gun around while making a deal. "I told you already, you aren't getting a pound unless you have the money!!!" Ben yelled. The thug gave him the money and Ben noticed he was short. Three other Talons were with Ben and a thug hit them with a lead pipe. Ben and the two Talons were knocked out. "Shit!" Shannon yelled. They took Ben into a warehouse and Mitch waited until they were in before he made a move. Ben was in a chair and his men were in chairs too. "Obviously you've gone cheap on us!" the thug said. He pulled out buzz saw and looked at a Talon. The man was sawed across the face and ripped apart.  
  
Mitch drove in and Shannon hung out the side of the car with a chainsaw. He whacked off a thug's head and they got out. "Shit, they had back up!" the thug yelled. Mitch shot him in the leg and the thug fell. The thug reached for the buzz saw and Mitch stepped on his hand. "Let's do business!" Mitch said as he picked up the chainsaw. Shannon untied Ben and the other thug and they got all the info out of the thugs. Mitch shoved his chainsaw right into a thug's stomach and Shannon took the money. "The boss will love this. You're not so precious without you're buzz saw, huh bitch?" Shannon asked. They mutilated the thugs like it was nothing and got into the car. "This is the new guy huh? Get me back to the parlor." Ben said. Mitch drove him and before he could pull out, a Banshee slammed into him. The car spun into a streetlight and Mitch got out. Shannon fired at the thugs inside and they shot Mitch. "You faggot!!! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Mitch screamed as blood poured out from his arm. He pulled out his magnum and blasted the thug. The Stinger started to catch fire and Ben drove it towards a gang hideout. He bailed out and the car blew up on the house. Shannon jumped onto the hood of the car and threw his chainsaw through the front seat and killed the thugs. The sirens were heard and Shannon got in. Another Banshee was coming and Shannon drove towards Mitch and Ben. Mitch got in the back and Ben rolled over the hood and got into the passenger seat. "Cops, go-GO!" Mitch yelled. They pulled out and drove back to Hampton. The radio was on and Mitch reached into the front seat to turn it up. "As of now, Mitch El burro's body was not discovered. He is still alive or possible his body was completely burnt away in the crash. On top of that, there was just another crash earlier following the one this morning." The reporter said. Mitch laughed and gave Shannon a high five. "They're not looking for me now!" Mitch said. Shannon pulled into the pizza parlor and Mitch got out. Ben followed him in and Leonard was enjoying a pizza. "Ben, you're back! I hope the deal went well." Leonard said. "Not exactly... We didn't sell anything, but we got some extra money." Ben said. Mitch sat down and a few thugs took him back to a small house where they helped dig the bullet out. "This will just hurt for a minute." The man said. "I hope you know what you're doing..." Mitch said.  
  
They dug into his arm and poured out a bullet. PGA was poured into the wound and Mitch could barely move. "That's Pure Grain Alcohol... Not good..." Mitch said as he passed out. He woke up a few hours later and collected his money. While walking down the road, Jeffery returned his call.  
  
"Mitch..." Mitch said.  
  
"Mitch, this has been a bad day! I know you're in trouble, but your family down here is in some trouble. You're wife has joined the cartel and now she's..."  
  
"THAT BITCH! You give me one month down here and I'll have this whole damn city eating out of the palm of my hand! Then, I'll kill every single fucking Cartel in my way, and that skank!"  
  
Mitch hung up on him and saw a motorcycle heading his way. He shot the guy on it and took the motorcycle. "I need this!" Mitch yelled. He drove back home and waited for the cops to stop looking for him. It was near dawn and his radio was on...  
  
(Horror Movie music plays)  
  
Narrator- "He was just a man of crime..."  
  
Officer Vern- "Mitch Browning is a monster!!!"  
  
Narrator- "Till he was burnt away in a car accident..."  
  
(Gashing sounds, blood splattering)  
  
Narrator- "Then he got up... Seven Months later, tried to kill the cop who killed him."  
  
Officer Vern- "We can't stop him!!! He's E-VIL!"  
  
Narrator- "Don't forget to see this chilling movie this summer... 'The Calling- Festival of Blood" Rated NC-17 for gore, stupid teens, and drug use! It's bitching!!!"  
  
(Silence)  
  
Ryan- "Welcome back to city chat with me, Ryan. I understand that this is a bad time today... Today, we have a special guest. His name is Maurice Chavez."  
  
Maurice- "Hello Ryan, I came here to talk about pressing issues since I lost my job."  
  
Ryan- "What are your opinions about the turf war?"  
  
Maurice- "I say, get over it you loons! Give me back my job in public radio!!!"  
  
Ryan- "You're not listening to me, now..."  
  
Maurice- "This is bull crap! I want my job... Oh... The war, I think it's a good thing. Real estate prices are up!!!"  
  
Ryan- "Well, the war has taken lives and lead to major car accidents in the city. We have a caller on line 90, this is City Chat..."  
  
Man- "Hi, I am with Zaibatsu corporation. Personally, this turf war has solved debt problems and gives us more insurance payments! Our stocks are higher than ever!"  
  
Ryan- "That's phenomenal... Next caller, your on line 34..."  
  
Ben- "Hey, I heard what you said about the turf war! It should end because us Talons need the space!!!"  
  
Ryan- "Are you with the Talons?"  
  
Ben- "Hell NO!!! (Hangs up)"  
  
Ryan- "We'll be back to City Chat in a bit...."  
  
................................  
  
Mitch heard the sound of his phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?" Mitch asked. "Oh shit!" the man said before hanging the phone up. He got up and got onto his motorcycle. "Hmm... I need to get across town to the Cartel district." Mitch said as he drove off. He stopped at a restaurant and got some food. Some of the 19th street gang was there and he got up. Before he made a move, he thought about his wounds. The thugs got some food and Mitch drove off. He went to the bridge that connected the mainland to the peninsula. The bridge was up and a black van drove into the middle of the bridge. "Who are they?" Mitch thought. The van blew up and there was a separate part open. The cops were coming and Mitch drove to Hampton. The parlor was open and Shannon was enjoying a pizza with Leonard and two girls. "Mitch, you're in! Hungry?" Shannon asked. "No thanks, I already ate. Did you guys see that bomb out by the bridge?" Mitch asked. "No..." Leonard said. Mitch sat down and they talked about money troubles and the progress of the war. In the conversation, Mitch talked about the call he got earlier. Leonard got a call and he went into the kitchen. He came back out and a stretch Limo pulled up.  
  
"Mitch, are you interested in some work?" Leonard asked.  
  
"I can't do everything, but what do you want?" Mitch asked.  
  
"There is a 19th street group meeting near the Zaibatsu area. For 10000, we want you to work with these guys in the Limo and pop every single person there!!!"  
  
"I'll do it..."  
  
They gave Mitch some Body armor and an Uzi. "Can you operate one of these?" The man asked. Mitch laughed and they drove south. The 19th street gang had got out of the Banshees at the building and walked towards the front door. They went up stairs to talk about a truce. Mitch held his gun up close and they waited for an hour. A Chinook (Military Helicopter with a lot of cargo space) landed on top of the building and an undercover Talon was inside. The radio inside the car got a message. "Hey, they're moving the meeting!!! You need to follow the chopper!!!" the Talon yelled. Gunshots were heard and the driver drove into the lobby. Mitch and some of the Talons got out. They fired at the cops and waved their guns around. "GET ON THE FLOOR!!!" Mitch yelled.  
  
"Nobody fucking move!!!" the Talon yelled. They got on the elevator and took it up to the top floor. When they arrived, there was a small office with a balcony. On the balcony, there was a ladder leading to the roof. They took it and went to the roof. The Chinook started to take off and two mavericks were already there. Mitch fired at the Chinook and the two Mavericks fired at them. They took cover and a Talon was killed. A bullet came in from the building two blocks away. A sniper was on the roof and Mitch fired at the man operating the gun on a Maverick. He was killed and the Chinook took off. The second Maverick took off and the third was hijacked. Mitch held a gun to the pilot's head and fired. A few Talons got onboard and Mitch wiped the blood and brains off of the windshield. He tossed the pilot and they took off. "This is the SWAT commander, we need some back up now!!! AHHH!!!" the sniper screamed as he was shot dead. Mitch flew towards the Chinook and the Maverick fired at them. He went in low and a Talon pointed the gun up at the other Maverick. The bullets hit the fuel line and it fired while trying to land. Mitch was going in between buildings and the Talons fired at the 19th street gang below. They took in casualties and Mitch pulled up. A cop car saw them go through the building and picked up his radio. "This is unit 13, we have a maverick chopper fighting in a civilian area!!! Send a team to get it down without causing anymore damage!" the cop yelled. He followed the chopper and Mitch pulled up so he could get between skyscrapers and not be out in the open. The Chinook had left sight and a Talon member called up.  
  
"This is James, the Chinook has left this island and you need to land that thing before the police take you down!!!" James yelled.  
  
"I got it, where can I land?" Mitch asked.  
  
"There's a helipad not to far from the parlor, you can land there." James replied.  
  
Mitch made a 360-degree turn and flew towards the parlor. They landed and Mitch got out. "Don't worry about the chopper, Shannon and a few men just went after it." James said. Mitch saw a Limo pull in and they went to the parlor awaiting orders... 


	2. The Turf War

(groaning heard)  
  
Old man- "I don't feel so good."  
  
Man- "Hold on grandpa, I got to make a phone call..."  
  
(Fast stomping noise)  
  
Woman- "Who are you calling?"  
  
Man- "Joe's funeral home!"  
  
Narrator- "Yes, Joe's Funeral Home is for adults and the elderly who are just so old you want to get rid of them."  
  
Man- "Now that my dads gone, I can have kids and the meat prices have lowered. I wonder why?"  
  
Narrator- "You know our motto, you stab em', we slab em'."  
  
Warning- "(Really fast) Joe's funeral home is not responsible for the extra meat coming into dog food factories."  
  
Narrator- "Joe's Funeral Home!"  
  
............................................  
  
The Limo pulled into the Pizza Parlor and Leonard got out. He went inside and the entire gang came outside. Mitch got out and Leonard ran up to him.  
  
"Shannon's been kidnapped!" Leonard yelled.  
  
"By Who?" Mitch asked.  
  
"That chopper that left earlier took him hostage! Worst of all, the 19th street gang has started their relation with Zaibatsu and they are coming this way!" Leonard replied.  
  
"I was in the Gulf War and I also dealt with turf wars. You need to get your boys down to separate ends of the town. Give me one hour and I can get Shannon back. I just need some help..." Mitch said.  
  
James called his cell phone and told him to meet him at the Helipad. Mitch got into a Jeep and drove towards the Helipad. James was looking through his binoculars and Mitch walked up. He tried to say something, but James was looking at some woman getting changed in a house.  
  
"Yeah... You know that's the way I like it... Oh, you're here." James said.  
  
Mitch looked off into the distance and saw the Chinook heading for a prison. They walked towards the chopper and James put on a helmet.  
  
"I equipped a new Gattling gun to the Chopper. I need you to hit any targets on the ground while I fly. Simple?" James asked.  
  
"Just like the Gulf War..." Mitch said as he got into the chopper.  
  
It took off and they flew over the city. The 19th street gang was advancing towards the Hampton district and rockets blasted incoming cars. The Talons were trying to keep them from overtaking the Parlor. The Zaibatsu had a tank and a few bulletproof Patriots. The Maverick flew towards the prison and Mitch put on a helmet. The Chinook landed and the Zaibatsu got out. The police were on the roof and some of the 19th street gang was carrying Shannon out. The police had a pair of handcuffs and James flew over the roof. The police looked up and bullets shot through them. They fell and James started to fly circles around the place. The prison was just like Alcatraz and Shannon hit the ground. The roof was cleared and the Zaibatsu got off of the Chinook.  
  
"They've got a chopper!!!" the Zaibatsu Member yelled.  
  
Mitch fired at them and Shannon went towards the edge. A Zaibatsu member pointed his gun at Shannon and opened fire. The bullets missed and James lowered closer to the prison. Mitch held out his hand and Shannon grabbed it. He got inside the chopper and Mitch fired at the Chinook. It blew up and killed the zaibatsu on the roof. The police got into their boats and the Zaibatsu joined them to chase down Mitch.  
  
"They're coming!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"I was in the Gulf War, This is an easy task!!! James, keep her moving!" Mitch yelled.  
  
Mitch opened fire and hit a boat. The cops fired at them and they went through the shipyard. The Cartel saw them trying to get away and the Zaibatsu hit the chopper.  
  
"You're mother wears army boots!!!" James yelled as he flew down towards the dock.  
  
They were going down and Mitch needed him to get closer to the gang war. James gave them all knives and Mitch's arm still hurt. They got bungee cords and jumped out. James cut his and landed. He hit a car and Mitch held on.  
  
"We need to get closer!!!" Mitch yelled.  
  
Shannon came closer to the road and he cut his cable Mitch ran along the side of a building and swung into an Ammunation shop. The window busted and he cut the cable. The chopper hit a gang car and Mitch held his gun up to the owners face.  
  
"I need you're guns!" Mitch yelled.  
  
He took a few M-16's and met up with Shannon and James outside. They ran to the Hampton district to join the gang war. Leonard threw a grenade at an oncoming Banshee and it hit a telephone pole. Mitch ran into him and helped him fight.  
  
"Shannon, you're ok! I'll bitch at you later, just finish this war!" Leonard yelled.  
  
Mitch fired at a Zaibatsu car and it had a flat. The turf war was spreading into the Hampton district. The Zaibatsu tank blasted away a few Talons and they continued to progress. The 19th Street gang was having trouble getting through the first line. James and a few Talons flipped over a car and used it as cover. Mitch hit a few thugs and Leonard moved in. The warehouse was being taken over and Mitch ran towards it.  
  
"They're moving through! You help keep them out and there will be a big reward for you!" the Talon said.  
  
Mitch hit a few thugs and they kept coming. A patriot drove in and started firing at them. The Talons were getting hit and Mitch ran. A barrel was hit and it blew up. They were all over the place and Mitch rolled one towards the Patriot. Some Talons ran from it and Mitch jumped back. He fired and the bullets hovered through the air. They took out a tire and went up the side of the patriot. They hit the barrel and sent a shockwave out. The barrel blew up and took the patriot with it. It hit a building next to it and started a fire. The Fire Department was deployed towards their area and Mitch was going to give them back up. They struggled to put out the fires and they were out.  
  
"Thanks! We've never received gang support for quite awhile." The fireman said.  
  
"Just put in a good word for us and tell the cops to drop the charges." Mitch said.  
  
They agreed and went back to the Fire Department. Mitch moved ahead and they fight went into the park. James hit a Zaibatsu Sniper in the tree and Leonard drove in with a jeep. He jumped out of the jeep and it slammed into a patriot. Mitch ran over to him while firing and a black van drove by. A sniper shot Leonard in the face and drove off. Mitch ran over to Leonard and he was dead. The battle was nearly over and the Talons were having trouble fighting off the Zaibatsu. Shannon walked into the road with his M-16 and wasted his last few shots on a Patriot. The bullets killed the driver and Mitch was out. He grabbed his Magnum and ran towards the edge of the Hampton district where the battle was nearing an end. A Zaibatsu helicopter was on it's way there and the tank was taking out soldiers left and right. The Talons threw Molotov cocktails at them and Mitch walked in with Shannon. Shannon held two Uzi's and Mitch had a sawed off shotgun. Shannon hit a thug on the balcony and the thug hit the ground. A few thugs tried to reload behind a car and Mitch walked towards them. He blasted the first Thug's head off. The second turned to shoot and Mitch blew a hole in his chest.  
The tank blew away a house and was approaching the battlefield. It ran over cars in the way and they blew up.  
  
"Head's up!" Mitch yelled.  
  
The helicopter came overhead and Shannon opened fire on it. Mitch did the same and the pilot was hit. The chopper spun and was going down. The tank driver saw the helicopter going towards him and he gasped. The chopper hit the tank and sent a wall of fire through the two buildings nearby. Mitch and James hit the ground. A Talon pushed Shannon down and a car was shot over them.  
  
"Fuck this!" the thug yelled as he ran off.  
  
The 19th street gang ran and the helicopter's propellers stopped moving. It was blown in two and the Zaibatsu tank drove through it. A jeep drove towards them from their right and Travis (A character from the first GTA) was driving it.  
  
"There's no time for intros, just get in!" Travis yelled.  
  
They got in and drove away. The tank tried to follow them and Travis popped the trunk. A tank shell barely missed the car and a few Zaibatsu cars drove into their path. Mitch reached into the trunk and a tank shell hit next to them. It shook the car and Mitch was half way out of the jeep.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Travis yelled as he made some quick turns.  
  
They were small turns and then he made a swift right turn. The car popped up on 2 wheels and went through the 2 cars. The tanks began to gain speed and Mitch hit the side of the jeep. The jeep went back on all 4 wheels and Mitch saw a payload of guns and there was a rocket launcher. He pointed it at the tank and targeted the barrel. The rocket blasted off and sailed towards the barrel. The tank driver looked into the scope and saw a rocket going at him. It blasted the barrel and sent a wall of fire through the scope. The driver's head was fried and the tank blew up. Debris shot across the city block and a cop inside the police station saw it. The Zaibatsu drove away and the police were onto Mitch and the rest. Travis saw a cop car come at him and he made a right turn. He squeezed between a corner of a building and a street pole. The car was scratched and the doors fell off. Mitch got another shell in the rocket launcher and aimed it at the cop car. It blasted off and caused a huge explosion. The cop car went up and a police helicopter went overhead.  
  
"The suspect is in a green jeep going down Pike Avenue. We need SWAT team assistance!" The cop said.  
  
"I have a clothes shop where I live!!! Lose the Feds and get me back to my house!" Mitch yelled.  
  
"Ok, OK! Just a... OH SHIT!" Travis yelled.  
  
A SWAT van rammed them and the jeep spun across the road. Travis hit a streetlight and they all got out of the car. Everybody split up and the jeep blew up. Mitch and Travis ran through the alleyway and pushed over a hobo on the stoop. He dropped his beer and looked at them.  
  
"You son of a bitch, that's my beer!!!" the hobo yelled.  
  
Travis handed Mitch some shotgun rounds and they saw the cops come towards them. A Zaibatsu car drove towards them and Mitch stopped them. Travis held up an Ingram and walked towards the driver seat.  
  
"OUT OF THE CAR NOW!!!" Mitch yelled.  
  
He blasted the Zaibatsu in the passenger seat and shot blood all over the car. The Zaibatsu got out go the car and Travis threw him into a fire hydrant. His head busted open and Mitch got into the driver seat.  
  
"I'll drive!" Mitch said.  
  
Travis got into the back seat and was backing up Mitch. A sniper shell shot through the windshield and Mitch slammed on the gas. It was a cartel that was shooting at them and the 19th street gang had retreated back to the suburbs. The leader ran up to the steps and a cartel cruiser drove by. Two men fired at the remaining soldiers and they hit the ground. A thug tried to run and he was shot in the leg. The cartel finished off the rest of the 19th street gang and retreated. Mitch pulled towards the clothes shop and got out.  
  
"You did good out there kid." Mitch said.  
  
"Thanks, the name's Travis. I'll see you later. I wouldn't leave the place for awhile." Travis said and he got into the driver's seat.  
  
He drove off and Mitch ran inside. The house was quiet and Mitch kicked his shoes against the door and drank some beer. He turned on the radio to pass the time...  
  
(Jingle music)  
  
Ryan- "Hello New Jack City. I hope that..."  
  
(News bulletin music)  
  
Reporter- "This is Keith Jennings bringing this emergency alert from News HQ in New Jack City. Following the terrifying aerial battle today left 23 people killed, and 12 injured. The Zaibatsu agency has suffered losses and the northwestern Hampton district has been shutdown to everything. A massive turf war broke out and the mayor has decided to order FBI agents into the area due to this crisis. Multiple explosions were reported at the City Prison off the coast and we will bring you more updates as this happens..."  
  
Ryan- "Am I on? Ok! You're listening to City chat with me Ryan Vern and special guest Maurice Chavez. Sorry about that small bulletin but I guess the turn war has most likely ended. Maurice?"  
  
Maurice- "Yes?"  
  
Ryan- "Do you believe corporations like Zaibatsu can be trusted?"  
  
Maurice- "SHHH! They pay our salary!"  
  
Ryan- "Oh... So you're now on the station? (Knocking in back) Crap! Well be back after this!"  
  
(Banjo plays)  
  
Man- "Yee- haw! Uncle Jed here at The Polar World! This water park is better than ever! We have all artic animals and need you! Now this week, send a donation to the turf war fund!!! Now trying to stop gunfights and bring back a good society! So get down here you son of a bitch pile of monkey nuts!"  
  
Voice in back- "Sponsored by Ammunation!"  
  
...................................................  
  
It was dawn and Mitch saw a notice for demolition at the front door.  
  
"Hell no!" Mitch yelled.  
  
He got up and a taxi drove by. The cab driver stopped and a man in the back wanted to talk to Mitch. He got in and the cab drove down the road.  
  
"Hey! Remember me from yesterday?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, the fireman. How the hell did you get this address?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Forget that, I need some help! The Zaibatsu aren't paying funds for the Hospitals or Fire Departments anymore!"  
  
"So you need me to get them paying? Hold on, I have no problem working for two gangs at war, but I'll never join the Cartel. So you want me to kill some people and get the funds rising?"  
  
"No! There are head executives in the Zaibatsu who have families. I have four people I want you to hit. Just beat the living crap out of them! I'll give you 500 a person, just please help me!"  
  
Mitch agreed and they stopped at a repair shop. A mechanic was working under a car and he was the president of Zaibatsu Corporation's son. Mitch kicked out the jack and the car crushed the man. He gasped for air and Mitch put the jack back into place. Mitch pulled him out and lifted the beaten mechanic up towards the fan. He put his hand into it and the man's hand into it and the mechanic screamed. Mitch kicked him in the face and stepped over the blood. He stopped and called long distance to raise his phone bill.  
  
"People need money! You're breaking their balls man!" Mitch yelled.  
  
The mechanic looked at his gashed hand and reached for the phone. Mitch shot him and he continued to bleed.  
  
"Hey, you can bleed to death calling the cops and just fail... Or you can get an ambulance and live." Mitch said.  
  
The mechanic screamed for help and called for an ambulance. Mitch got into the car and they drove towards the Vice President's house. The Vice President and his wife were in the mansion. The Zaibatsu were in the area and Mitch shot the cab driver before he could call for help. Mitch looked all over the place and Zaibatsu were everywhere.  
  
"I can't get in there... Genius, do you have any ideas?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Uh... There's a bomb shop around here. But we need a Zaibatsu Z-Type to get into the mansion perimeters without being caught." Alex said.  
  
"Good idea!" Mitch said.  
  
He drove into Zaibatsu territory and cops were all over the place. A nightclub was nearby and some people hadn't left. A Z-Type was in the parking lot and Mitch grabbed a hammer. He walked into the nightclub and saw a bunch of strippers. A guard was at the door.  
  
"Hey, there's some people having sex in your bathroom." Mitch said.  
  
The guard walked into the bathroom and Mitch saw a Zaibatsu member at the table. The man was smoking a cigarette while watching a lady pole dance.  
  
"Yeah! Here's my paycheck, take it off!" The man said.  
  
"Hey," Mitch said as he sat down next to him, "are you new around here? Real quick, open your eyes so I can see if women will like you."  
  
The man opened his eyes and Mitch slammed the hammer into one of them. He slammed his head into the ground and beat him to death with the sharp and of the hammer. Before the stripper could scream, Mitch pulled out 300 dollars.  
  
"Don't tell anybody, ok?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Ok! Come back anytime!" the stripper said.  
  
Mitch took his keys and handed the rest of the money in the man's pocket to the stripper. He walked outside and Alex got into the Z-Type. They both got in and drove towards the bomb shop.  
  
"This is going to be a big one." Mitch said.  
  
It was almost 7 AM and the mansion was quiet. The Zaibatsu were having a shift change and a Z-Type drove in.  
  
"Just park her around back." The man said.  
  
The Vice president woke up and went tot the kitchen. He lit a Cigar and saw Mitch and Alex walk away. When he puffed it and exhaled, a wall of fire blasted him. He hit the ground and had 3rd degree burns all over him. His wife was burnt and she barely escaped dying. The car she was in was on fire. The Vice President heard sirens and looked around. His house was burning and the Ambulance and Fire Department was all over the place. Mitch threw down the detonator and walked into a mall.  
  
"The President's son has a hot dog stand and he should be opening it in 2 hours." Alex said.  
  
Mitch waited up on the balcony and had taken a spear gun from a hunting store. He waited until the President's son walked in. Alex turned away and Mitch fired the spear at the man working the hotdog stand. It impaled his leg and the man screamed. A security guard was after Mitch and he got into a car with Alex. They safely got to the clothes shop and Mitch calculated all the hits.  
  
"I think I saw them carrying off 13 people... You owe me 6,500. Pay or I'll blow your head off right now." Mitch said.  
  
Alex gave him a check and Mitch popped it with his finger. He smiled and got a phone call.  
  
"Mitch, I don't have long. Get a suit and you'll be awarded your money at the funeral in the Green Heaven area. A jeep will be waiting for you next to a burger shop nearby your area." Shannon said before hanging up.  
  
Mitch waited to collect his pay and he found a dress suit in the back of the clothes shop. There was a police line and dust was everywhere. Mitch pulled up a suit with a bullet hole in it. A skeleton was in it and Mitch broke it apart.  
  
"Hey buddy, can I have your boots?" Mitch asked as he put the suit on.  
  
He got dressed and put on some deodorant. A jeep took him to the funeral and everybody was paying respects. Mitch kept his Ingram under his over shirt and he paid his respects. In Leonard's will, 75000 was given to Shannon, Mitch, his wife, his daughter, and Ben. Mitch collected his money and tried to calm down Leonard's 5-year-old daughter. Ben collected his pay and walked towards a jeep.  
  
"Ben, where were you during the turf war?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Shut up El burro. Let me tell you something about me, I am a very busy person. Listen, if you try and step on my toes, you'll be dodging bullets more than breathing air." Ben said as he walked off.  
  
Mitch used his money and went on a spending spree. There was a Donkey Farm I the middle of the city.  
  
"WHOA!" Mitch exclaimed.  
  
He bought it and owned a bunch of donkeys. There was a bunch of farmers to work for him and the Talons grouped around the place. A few days passed by and some money came in.  
  
"I hit the big time!!!" Mitch said.  
  
His cell phone rang and Jeff was calling.  
  
"Mitch, are you still in New Jack City?" Jeff asked.  
  
"YES!!! I wont be home for awhile." Mitch replied.  
  
"Oh, we were able to fight the Cartel off from taking Harwood and now we have decided to ally with the Yakuza. I know it sounds stupid, but we don't have a choice!!!"  
  
"Damn it... Hey, do you by any chance know some guy named Travis?"  
  
"Yeah... He used to work for my dad a few years ago. He left for Vice City and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Ok... Hey, let me get back to you later."  
  
Mitch hung up and went to sleep at the clothes shop... 


End file.
